


My alternate ending to chrisdenvl's "Future Shocks"

by Thelostwanderer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, My First Fanfic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelostwanderer/pseuds/Thelostwanderer
Summary: I didn't like the ending of "Future Shocks", an otherwise excellent Bellamione written by chrisdenvl, so I wrote a different one.WARNING: Contains "Future Shocks" spoilers.  Don't read without reading the other fanfic first.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 33
Collections: Time Travel Bellamione





	My alternate ending to chrisdenvl's "Future Shocks"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Future Shocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176818) by [chrisdenvl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisdenvl/pseuds/chrisdenvl). 



"Wait, aren't you a bit too hasty about this?"

"It's the only way, Bella. I'm really sorry"

The time turner's extraordinarily long chain was already wrapping itself around Hermione's neck.

"I love you"

That got Bellatrix going. She made a mad dash towards Hermione.

Someone was trying to get in her way. She kicked them in the groin.

Hermione was already fiddling with the time turner. Bella didn't let her finish. She wrapped her arms around the younger witch with all her strength. She shouted right to her ear

"YOU ARE RUSHING THE FIRST PLAN YOU CAME UP WITH WITHOUT THINKING IT THROUGH!"

There was a moment of silence. Bella let out a sob.

"First you'd rather sleep with anyone but me, and now you'd rather not exist than be with me!" Tears were running down her cheeks into Hermione's arms.

"Bella", Hermione said quietly "this isn't about you."

"Well, maybe it should be about me!", Bella sobbed again "Just this once Hermione, please make this about me."

"Thirteen years in Azkaban. The rest of my life spent serving a half-wit who can't see things for what they are. Then finally something goes right in my life, and what do I end up with?"

"Bella... please let me go."

"You make the voices go away!"

A murmur of voices swept the room.

"What's up with the stares? You all knew I had lost it"

"Bella, you bloody idiot." Hermione was now crying too.

"I can change, Hermione, I really can. I will be your lover, your partner in crime, your sister in arms. You don't have to do this alone."

"You really have to let go of me right now", Hermione managed between sobs.

"That I never will, because I love you too. Take off the time turner, let's sit down and talk for a minute. Okay?"

"We can spare that much at least", she added.

*********

Mr. Granger was looking in disbelief at the milk bottle that was levitating right over the crib of his baby daughter. The bottle was making slow, cyclic up-and-down motions, much to delight of the baby below it. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hi, dad!"

He turned around to a sight of two extremely strange women holding hands and smiling at him. The shorter one spoke

"This is how I'm going to look like at 21."

He froze.

"My face is all scarred because your decision to tell your colleagues at work about this bottle starts a chain of events that leads to the end of the world. Please don't do it."

While collecting his jaw from the floor, he noticed that the women were wearing a weird necklace-like thing that was kind of forcing them to stand close together.

"We travelled through time to stop you from doing this", added the other woman.

"Also, definitely please don't tell your family from Scotland about this. They belong to a very dangerous cult called 'Purifiers', and they can start that chain of events too."

"If you don't do as we say, we'll know about it because the future won't change. We'll keep coming back to you until it does. We can be very persuasive". The black-haired woman grinned.

"Please, dad. Literally the fate of the entire world depends on you keeping this, and any further such events, in secret. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"Okay, Hermione. Do we get back now, or do you want to..."

"Let's just go back and see if daddy did his job."

His daughter (?) from the future (?) fiddled with the necklace and suddenly the women were gone.

*********

They came back to a world in which young Bellatrix, filling the sudden void in power, became the Dark Empress. Much smarter and more sinister than Voldemort, she managed to trick the governments of the world to serve her own secret cause. Her plot remained completely undetected in the Magic world, as well as in the Muggle world. That is, until a certain couple of time travelling witches showed up...

*********

"Merlin, Bella, this is horrible. How do we stop her?"

"What do you mean, love? This timeline is quite... acceptable. Look how many slaves she has!"

"Bella..."

"Can't we really let it stay like that? Just look how grand her palace is!"

"Bella!"

"Only for a year... or two?"

"..."

"Fine, let's go!"

*********

Born out of the worst case scenario, forged by fire, hardened by death and destruction, their love for each other second to none, the time travelling couple had no trouble changing the past again. Then again. And again!

Legends say that even up to this day, they are still somewhere out there, sweeping through time and space, forever ensuring that the thin veil between the two worlds, Muggle and Magic, remains unbroken.

The End.

*********

Epilogue

Hermione was sitting in an armchair in a room in her parents' old apartment. Bellatrix was sitting on Hermione's knees, facing her, and kissing her lips passionately. Her arms wandering, teasing.

Eventually, Hermione pulled back a little.

"And why are you wearing the Dark Empress' tiara?"

Bellatrix traced Hermione's chin with her index finger.

"Because, my love, I saw how you were looking at her. You obviously have a thing for tiaras!"

"What?! That's not true!"

"Are you saying you'd rather kiss her than me?"

"Bella... are you literally jealous of your own self?"

Bellatrix stuck her tongue out.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Empress Bella is feeling generous today!"

"I'll show you 'Empress Bella'!"

Bella laughed. "Bite me... ouch!"

Their giggles were silenced by sudden knocking on the door, and before either woman could react, a young Hermione was peeking into the room.

"Sis, auntie Bella..."

She blushed heavily when she noticed the position they were in.

"... m-mom baked some scones. Would you join us in the living room?"

She left hastily without waiting for their answer.

"What?!"

"What?!"

Said both women at the same time, surprise evident on their faces.

"How can she know us, Hermione? We've literally just landed in this timeline!"

"I was sure this apartment was empty!"

"Is... is this timeline our... home?"

"Are we going to meet ourselves here? This is crazy!"

"Are you hearing voices, Hermione?"

"Not yet... You?"

"Mine have been silent ever since we started, love."

"Wonderful..."

They shared one more kiss before coming to see their family, their hands still joined, fingers intertwined.


End file.
